Pic Your Pet
by toranokomimi
Summary: This is extremly graphic, but if you enjoy lemons read it more coming soon.
1. Purchase

She was being pulled into darkness, dragged by two large men. She screamed as she was dragged, until someone hit her and she fell silent. No… no… NO! Those were the only words that echoed in her head. She'd been so close to freedom, and yet… Miyo barely managed to turn her head, to catch the glimpse of a man with blonde hair and shining blue eyes, the traitor, he shut the door, letting her be dragged down the tunnel, to a room.

She was abruptly thrust into the cage; the cage itself was wheeled into a room. The floor was made of elegant wood and the furnishings of the room were extravagant. A gruff voice spoke form behind her, "Sir. We have the last one for you." Miyo looked around and saw there were other mimi-girls in cages. Some were dog, some rabbit, some neko like her. Miyo then noticed that none of them were wearing clothes. She whimpered in embarrassment and covered herself. The only thing she wore was a red collar.

Then, she felt her cage being tapped, "This one was just taken by a raid, a bit noisy… no training, but fresh…" Miyo looked out and saw who the person was talking to. A man was sitting on the couch staring at her.

Marcus watched as the different animal breeds were brought in. He stood callously, strutting to the rabbit first and pulled her chin up to face him. While she was looking in his eyes he gripped both nipples and tugged her till she stood on her hind feet. Directly into her face his gold eyes leered. "I do so hate to tell someone to stand especially when my intent is so obvious."

He released her nipples and snapped two fingers as he stepped away from the she bunny. Two guards grabbed her taking her away. He paced ever so slowly across the front of the different girls till he passed Miyo. He stepped two steps beyond her making her think she would not be chosen when two tentacles stretched from his side to wrap her waistline and throat, not tight enough to choke her but to get her attention as he dragged her to her feet. He turned around to Miyo and smiled coldly to her. It looks like we have a volunteer that would like to go home with me today. I wonder if she knows just what I have in store for her for her kind action of volunteering."

As he snapped two fingers she too was taken away by the guards and moved down a hall into a cage. She made a small gasp and her eyes widened as she felt the tentacles warp around her. Then she was dragged to another cage with the bunny-girl Miyo blinked at the rabbit girl, still too deep in her own shock to say anything.

The female bunny seemed nervous and whispered to Miyo as soon as the guards locked the cage leaving them alone. "A devil bought us. Those that they do not like they eat. We are never going to be free and will have to work hard to keep from being his food." She was panicked and sobbing as two more animal females were brought in, one was a doe and one was a French poodle. All four were now without their collars and waiting for him to finish his business with the slavers. Four slaves usually fetched 10,000 gold each and with how little he seemed to worry the fact that these were supposedly fresh and well trained except for Miyo meant they would have little difficulties in knowing what was expected. One of the guards came past their cage and whispered something to them. "I am not sure which of you impressed his eminence Marcus Raven of Alcaria Island, but you just fetched the house a total of 250,000 gold. The slavers are pleased that they contacted the king. You were the best sale all month."

Several minutes of them talking softly came to an end as their new owner walked over to their cage. Marcus stood and leered in at each one; pulling 4 collars he motioned for each in turn to come to the bars where he stood. Those that did not move found out quickly his tentacles could reach them and drag them by their throat to him. Once they were there he reached through the bars starting with the Bunny, placing the collar on her neck. The gold collar slid shut, clicking to let her know it would not come off easily. He released her and pulled Miyo next. She felt the silk like smoothness of the gold collar around her neck. It closed with a dull tight clack in her ear even though she had seen no mechanism on it. It was flesh snug on her neck and did not slide. When he released her the same thing happened with the Doe and the French poodle. All four wearing these special collars he motioned for the guard to open the doors. He whispered one comment to show everyone that his collars listened and needed no leash."10 feet from me." The doe and the rabbit lunged for the open cell, making it a few feet before something grabbed them by their throats and ripping them backwards to the ground. He motioned for them to stand. "You have only the leash I grant you, No more."

Miyo swallowed and made her way out of the cage slowly. She noticed the poodle doing the same. Apparently this was the right thing to do. Miyo glanced at her master, even though he scared her some part of her mind was screaming to resist him. She stared at him blankly. '10 feet must be where the collars stop us...' she though watching the other two get up, momentarily looking down from her master. The only sign of Miyo's inner turmoil was her trashing tail.

Marcus aimed his hand at the wall ahead and it rippled. Walking through he commented. "If the gate closes and you do not follow you are in for the ugliest dragging you could ever imagine." He stepped far enough inside where the other four could come through. Once they were in he commented touching each of their collars in turn and talked. "You have a leash now that spans the island. You cannot pass from the land to the water or off the land at the shores by more than 3 feet. You doe, you shall from here on be called Fauna. If I call and you do not answer your collar will drag you to my feet. You are to sweep the courtyard and clean the stables from the shadow mares. They are not the cleanest of animals and it is your job to clean the mess. You French poodle, your new name is Frenchie. When I call you will come or as with her collar you will be dragged to my feet. Your job is to scrub every floor and every stairwell in my castle. You rabbit; your new name is Thumpie. When I call you will be dragged to my feet if you decide to not come. Your job is to set the table for my meals as well as all the slaves' meals. You will also clear them and take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. You Cat. Your name is Pussy and when I call you will come. Failure to do so will drag you to me. Your job will be to scrub the chamber pots, their floors, and the rooms they are kept in. You will also be in charge of my bath and should you get any ideas of cleaning the chamber pots in my bathing tub I will make you drink the water." He looked to them to see if any of them had any questions before he continued.

Miyo swallowed hard but nodded. The girls then each set off to do their specific jobs. Only Miyo stayed, "Do you need me to draw your bath now master?" She asked, the word master was marred slightly by some sort of tone. She looked at him.

He nodded and motioned for her to follow. Leading her up to the top level where she found his room, a few smaller rooms, and a large bathing chamber. Gesturing to the tub he commented as he stripped. "Get in. The water is ready due to the magic. You will bathe me now." He stropped, setting his clothing aside while he walked towards the water. As he lowered onto one of the seats in the soapy water he commented bluntly. "So Pussy, have you ever bathed a man before or been giving one a full cleaning? You need not answer as I do not think you know how to give a proper cleaning of the person or their manhood." He waited till she approached and stood, extending his arms. If she tried to attack him he would say one comment that would surprise her "Full restraints." This comment caused the collar to send out gold bindings that would pull her wrists to her throat and send a rod down her back that would force a leg spreader to wedge her wide open. If she merely bathed him nothing would be said till he decided further.


	2. Say Your Name

WARNING: TOURTURE, RAPE

Miyo looked at him for a moment before slapping his hands away and getting into the water. She could not name where this resistance was coming from. It was strange even for her. In truth, Miyo had, had one master….before… And, perhaps in was a combination of the new fear of Marcus and the leftover resistance form her old master. The slap of his hands turned his expression angry, but her granted her.

"I know how to clean a person. But I've never done it before.... _master._" Miyo said, "I have a name by the way. It's Miyo." She didn't even look at his face to see if he had been angered by any of her actions or her comments. She took one of his arms and began to scrub it with the soap and water. Despite the anger that had showed her motions were gentle.

The moment her mouth opened and her comment came out telling him what to call her. His tentacles stretched from him swiftly and grabbed her. At this close range she would not have much room to escape as he wrapped her arms to her sides and her legs together at her knees. "Pussy, You NEVER correct your master. Slapping me was wrong but telling me what I will and will not call you with the air of a free person is definitely never done." He stepped out of the tub. Fire rippled down his body and came part way up his tentacles till she felt the warmth. It sucked back into his body as he walked towards a side door in the room. He opened it with his hand and entered carrying her still on his tentacles to the middle of the room. When he got there he dropped her on her ass a good two feet from him and talked to her collar. "Leash starts point 0 and is to shorten 5 feet to the right at this height only." Her collar started dragging her five feet to her right towards a rack. She could see it was open and had holes for her hands, a log for her belly to lay on, and straps the whole length of it to make her straddle to exposing her ass and pussy. Beside the rack were various torture devices such as whips, spreading tools, clamps, clamps with needles on the inside to inflict pain, and other oddities that till now she had not known existed and now still wished she did not.

Miyo cried out as he grabbed her with his tentacles and her eyes widened and filled with fear at the sight of the fire. Even more at the sight of what was going to happen. She shook her head imploringly at him, begging him not to with her eyes while saying, "M-master.... please don't...." She was so terrified she almost felt ill.

As Miyo was dragged by the collar into place he moved her wrists before shutting the bar to clamp her head and wrists in place. A strap crossed her back right below her breasts forcing them to hang below the beam. The next straps pulled her legs as wide as possible and held them at her knees to prevent her feet from kicking up at all. He turned a lever pushing her pelvis up and exposing her pussy, clit, and ass easily. Moving to her front he placed his fingers to pinch her nose till her mouth opened so he could slide a cock ring in place. Now that she was ready he brought in a Doberman and shackled it above her head. Its cock slid easily into the ring in her mouth and thickened swiftly preventing his cock from pulling back out as he started humping her mouth and throat. She could feel her master below her as a set of clamps were slid around her exposed clit and released, tightly pinching it from all sides. She could feel another strap moving along her thighs next to the rack and her pussy lips were clamped next, stretching her pussy lips apart with jagged grips. Now he stepped back and started swatting up and down the opening from her clamped clit to her ass crack. No flesh blocked the whip as up and down he swatted, torturing her over and over with swats, whispering to her. "Your name is Pussy. You are my pussy to do with as I choose and my pussy never tells me no."

Miyo whimpered as she was tortured, unable to get out any louder of a sound. Tears sliding down her face, dripping over her body. She began to bleed from his whipping, ribbons of blood laced down her legs. She struggled to pull away from the Doberman but couldn't, soon she felt something spilling down her throat and let out another whimper of fear and humiliation. But, the worst pain of all came from her back, even though nothing was touching her there. But Marcus saw, it was a mark, black as ink and in a bizarre symbol, the mark of the Dove Guard, a mark that would protect the girl from complete control by him. But he could get rid of it, then she would truly be his property.

As Miyo started to bleed heavily Marcus stopped the whipping and placed a black glove on his hand. He pressed this to her back right above the crack of her ass. Energy, warm tingling energy seemed to flow into her twisting the pain and making her flesh tingle. She could feel the surge flowing into her for a good few moments as the Doberman knotted till his cock slid out of her. As it did the dog shifted to a were-form of half man/half dog. He reached to her throat and rubbed it to make her swallow. He mocked the comments that Marcus was telling her. "Such a pretty _**PUSSY**_" He chuckled as Marcus dismissed him commenting. "Send in Rotti" When he pulled the glove away there were no scars or even scratches anywhere on her. The healing energy had been against her long enough to heal her from one inch of her body to another. It had radiated from her ass where he had started further and further through her sending soothing pleasurable sensations through her.

As he stood and removed the glove, picking the whip back up an upright Rottweiler walked in on hind legs and wearing a high guard's uniform. "Rotti, Pussy here needs her throat filled while I adjust her attention." As he undid his loincloth she could see he was almost twice as endowed as the Doberman was. He leaned in and slid his already swelling cock knot in and locked it past her ring while the lashes continued, her master talking. "You are my pussy. You are nothing but my Pussy and will always be my Pussy with no hopes of escape even in death!"

Miyo barely had time to cry out as the Rottweiler pushed himself in and fucked her mouth. 'Is he going to torture me until I go insane?' She thought hopelessly as more pain went through her. 'Even if I die... does this mean my spirit is trapped here?' More tears went down her face. When the other dog had come into her mouth as well she managed to try to beg her master with her eyes again, since her mouth was still occupied. Only garbled whimpers made it out.

When the second dog had cum he motioned him back, touching her once more with the glove to mend all her wounds, holding it against her clit this time to make the wonderful sensation rush into her through that angle first. He held it against her clit till she had not even a so remark on her before removing her mouth ring. "Now tell me, who are you, who do you belong to, and who owns you. Tell me your name first and the only name you are to ever answer to and I may spare you more pain." he was waiting for her to call herself Pussy, claiming she was his pussy, he owns her, and she only belonged to him. He waited for her to say her name was pussy and she would only answer to pussy and nothing else. He sat within inches of her cum dripping mouth on the floor and rubbed her throat to get her to swallow the last of it before answering him.

"M-my name..." Miyo stumbled pausing to swallow and blink tears from her eyes, "My name is Pussy.... I belong to my Master... I b-belong to only h-him... and my only name is... P-pussy..." Miyo continued to stumble with her words and more tears came. Her body trembled slightly from the torture, even though the pain was gone she was still in terrible fear that made her shake as though she was standing on ice not wood and that ice was wrapped around her not metal.

Marcus's fingers slowly traced down her back and rubbed her softly. "See, now was that so hard to admit who you belong to and who you are. You my pussy are my fighter and for that reason I favor you above all others. "He unhooked her from her restraints and turned her onto her back. Moving her legs up to his shoulders so her feet could not scratch his face he leaned against her, toying with her pussy as his cock rubbed her through his pants. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He moved off her and to the side. He watched her giving her free movement and seeing what she would do. She still had her gold collar on, but that was it. The clamps and restraints had all been taken off her.

Miyo just sat up and turned to the side so that she was facing away from him. She still shook slightly and had wrapped her arms and tail around herself. Her ears had gone flat against her head, but clearly not in anger. She had lost. She didn't move much because she didn't remember how far away she could move. "Why… won't you just let me go?"

"So, we question our lord after he shows mercy. Show me mercy without biting and I will give you answers. You have cringed away and I should give you another lesson in who owns you." He unzipped his fly and watched to see what she would do. His skin was already starting to tinge as Marcus watched her. With her back to him she could not see his horns had extended. 4 tentacles slid onto her after a few moments and gripped her enough to turn her to face him. He was not looking pleased as he glared at her. "My Pussy is being finicky. Pussy will obey her lord and prove she is thankful the pain stopped."

Miyo's eyes widened and let out a small cry of fear when she felt the tentacles grab her and turn her. She saw that her master had changed, "I-I'm sorry Master...." She whimpered, "I'm new at this...." She felt herself being pushed close to him. She also noticed that his fly had been unzipped. She knew what he wanted, but she could not do it. Miyo closed her eyes and said, "I am thankful."

Miyo felt one of his hands rubbing her back while his left hand started toying with her clit. He leaned down to her and whispered in a slightly tense tone. "Pussy is not acting like she is thankful. She is acting like she is afraid and tense, closing her eyes as if ashamed to look. Perhaps I should strap you back into the rack and give you an understanding of how thankful you should be." His horns were now fully extended letting her see his devil side.

Miyo gasped as she heard him talk and put his hand on her. Miyo opened her eyes. She forced herself to relax, "Please don't do that Master..." She said. She forced herself to look at him, devil and all. She struggled to hide her fear. Swallowing hard she attempted to sound more secure by saying, "I am thankful Master you have been... very kind to me... Please… don't…"

Marcus frowned to her as his scaled cock stood straight up. He stood and extended tentacles to wrap her and drag her behind him. "Words of gratitude are meaningless when proving thankfulness beyond fear is so much more." Once he had her ensnared by her ankles, calves, waist, wrists, and upper body he walked to the far end of the torture room. Lifting her he moved her legs into bindings, removing his tentacles as she was restrained. "You had your chance to kiss and suck my cock to say thank you. Now you will beg forgiveness for shunning away from a devil. You will whine, plead, and beg in pain while you suck forgiveness from my loins." He slid her down, wedging two rubbery tubes up inside her, one in her ass and one in her pussy. Once inside her the bulbs widened tightening to her muscles. Straps replaced his tentacles as he bound her arms to her neck on a headpiece that pushed a tube in her mouth to keep her from biting. The buckles pulled her head all the way in so she could not pull free. He turned a lever and she could feel water spurting up inside her ass and pussy. As he turned a wheel only her feet and legs stayed in place while the rest of her hung upside down, filling with water and getting tighter and tighter to the point of extreme gut wrenching pain. He leaned his cock into her restrained mouth once her insides were bulging with water as he started to rub her clit. "Show me how sorry you want me to believe you are whore pussy." His words showed how mad he was at her.

Miyo began to cough as the tube was thrust into her mouth. She whimpered and let out muffled cries of pain, her body twisting slightly. More tears slid down into her hair since she was upside down. She sucked on her master's cock, hoping this would make him less upset at her. She began to rub her tongue against it, sending little waves of pleasure up him. She wondered if he would remove the tubes of water, she felt like she was going to implode.

He waited till Miyo's ass and guts were stretched painfully from the water pressure inside her before stopping the water. How she was hanging she could not force the water out when he started adding pleasure to suffering by rubbing and pinching her clit. He stood, letting her suck his cock while her bloated insides hurt ugly. The masturbating of her clit was slowly damping away bits and pieces of the pain and her hanging halfway upside down made it impossible for her to push the water out as well as for her to get her bearings from blood flowing to her brain. His hips started pumping her mouth as she sucked and licked his cock while he pinched and masturbated her faster and faster. For 20 minutes till her clit started slicking severely and all the signs showed she was on the verge of her orgasm he tormented her. Finally raising her right side up with the chains he flipped the lever to drain her. As the water gushed out of her he increased his masturbating of her, letting the draining and sucking water on her pussy and ass walls as well as his masturbating of her pussy push her to try and make her cum hard. "Cum for me my pussy. Cum for your master. Prove you want my touch and love it." He stroked her clit faster and faster while the blood flowed from her head back down to slowly gets her reoriented to what was going on. He removed the tube from her mouth so she could speak.

Miyo moaned in pain and gratitude as she was turned right side up. She felt him continue to rub her and closed her eyes, moaning. Her back arched pressing her head against him as she came against his hand. Hard. She'd never cum before and with the rough treatment her squeezing insides hurt. Allot. She whimpered but said, "I... love it... master... your touch...." She moaned a bit more as she stopped cumming.

Once she was fully drained of all including her orgasm he flipped the lever closing the draining tubes and started filling her once more. Lowering her a second time he slid his cock back in her mouth to let her work at sucking on him some more. When her body started spamming from the pain and a slight amount of water was seeping from the edges of her pussy and ass he stopped the inflow and started masturbating her hard, pinching and tugging on her clit while she hung upside down with his cock in her mouth. "You admitted you love my touch, but I doubt it as you did not sound like you meant it from deep inside you. Let's see how loud you can squeal and praise your master while sucking me to show me you love my touch." Faster the rubs, pinches and tugs came to her clit as he leaned over her with his cock decently in her mouth, far enough that she could not pull away from it and if he came she would have to swallow, a difficult task while hanging upside down with the blood rushing to her head.

Miyo cried out as she was filled and fucked through the mouth again. Her body began to writhe in pain and he finally stopped the flow of water. She sucked him hard, hoping this would prove her words enough to get him to stop. When he came it filled her mouth and throat forcing her to need to swallow. She gagged and attempted to swallow, which, with difficulty she was able to. She came as well, her cum leaked out of her, pushing through the water. With a mangled cry that made her mouth vibrate around his cock the water spilled out and down her.

As Miyo started cumming Marcus pulled from her mouth. His cock was still seeping heavily cum as he tugged the chains to move her right side up. Flipping the lever and resuming masturbating her picked up where her orgasm had left off while the draining water seemed to pull it out of her helping her to cum. When she was finally drained and done cumming he unstrapped her and lowered her to the floor where he rubbed his cock against her pussy lips. Her already soaked and lubricated pussy slid open easily for his cock as he plunged deeply inside her with his still extremely hard cock. Her scream of fresh pain from the breaking of her hayem faded to ragged gasps. The blood was still draining from her brain and pleasure was being added to her pussy as he masturbated her while his cock pumped deep inside her. He whispered in her ear right at the moment he started cumming deep inside her. "Tell your master your name and whether you love my touch or not." As he came he kept masturbating her clit to finish pulling her into another orgasm where her pussy would clamp hard on his cock.


	3. Race for Head Slave

WARNING: RAPE, slight YURI, sexual situations

It seemed almost too easy to let her body be numb to the pain and find only enjoyment. Was this because of the multiple orgasms? She felt herself get close to another; felt her body tightening around his wonderfully hard cock. "My name is... Pussy!" She gasped as another orgasm ripped through her, "I love your touch master!" As she finished her body, which had been arching up against him fell back onto the floor. She panted as he continued to ram her. She wondered how long it would take him until he climaxed again. Would he finish with her? She hoped that with her responses he'd begin to treat her a little kinder, or at least not fill her with water again. "Master... master.... I love this...." She moaned.

As Miyo's orgasm clamped his cock over and over he pushed hard inside her. Her pussy muscles were clamping as his cum spurted inside her. He pulled her hips tightly back rocking into her till he was done pushing his cum inside her. "My pussy knows her place. She will now suck me clean to prove it." He slid his cock from her and moved to the front of her. Fauna and Thumpie now that she was off the racks could be seen on two other racks being filled over and over by the thugs working for Marcus and they were hurting severely. He waited till she had sucked his cock clean and moved over to Thumpie the rabbit. Motioning over Miyo he commented to her. "Thumpie, I will release you if you prove to Pussy you will obey her under me." He was now teasing Thumpie's clit and had Miyo standing with her legs spread above the rabbits face. She could feel the rabbit tonguing her pussy in a begging manner as her hips started humping his fingers.

Miyo sighed as he pulled out of her and sucked on his cock. That's when she saw the two others. Hearing her master's words she prayed that the others would do what he told them. She felt the bunny-mimi lick at her. Miyo moaned softly as she orgasmed over Thumpie's face. Finished she stepped away from Thumpie and waited for her master to let them go. She was also waiting for their next command, but the multiple orgasms had taken their toll and her legs were trembling.

Marcus pointed to the side and commanded "Sit my pussy. Thumpie is still hungry and needs to be fed." He leaned his cock down in her mouth piece; she thrashed her head slightly, not wanting to suck his cock till she realized there was no other answer. It took two fillings and flushings before Thumpie and Fauna were both eagerly sucking his cock and cuddling up to him as he touched them, begging with their eyes and offering their spread legs for his cock in either their ass or pussy. Miyo realized what he had meant about being grateful for his touch as both women seemed to long for his touch rather than the torture.

Miyo sat there breathing heavily. She had completely tired out. Her entire body ached and she longed for nothing more then some sleep. Or some small amount of food. She sighed and looked at her master pleasuring himself with the other girls. She crawled over to him and gently tugged his sleeve, "Master?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

When the other two proved loyalty Marcus had them move into a line and follow him. Frenchie was in the hall and working harder than ever. As Marcus approached she leaned her head down to kiss his feet. He guided them into the room where four bowls of food sat side by side. Each had a decent bowl of meat stew and a bowl of water. "You eat and I will show you where you rest afterwards. Tonight my good Frenchie sleeps with me." He was going to give the other three a chance to rest after they ate. From the look in Fauna's eyes and the look in Thumpie's eyes they were disappointed it was not them getting the first night with their new master. After their meal they were guided down a hallway to a second floor room that the entire floor was a cot to let them rest. There were no blankets, but the fact they were nude and it was comfortable inside the castle told them they would not need blankets.

Miyo's eyes remained blank. She was glad she would not be the first; she was tired enough as it was. She couldn't even contemplate cumming again, not even for her master. "Pussy is tired master...." She said softly and obediently went to sleep and did not linger beside him.

Frenchie followed her master up to bed and away from the others as they were left to rest. Come dawn Pussy was awaken by guards and taken to the bathing room where she was watched while preparing the morning bath. She saw Fauna and Thumpie being guided towards the kitchen. Marcus walked in just as the bath water was finished and Frenchie was crawling, her pussy and ass end must have been hurting with how carefully she crawled. As she lowered herself in the water at one spot, Marcus crawled in another. "Pussy, bathe and ride me till I am sated." He seemed to still be erect even though he must have rode Frenchie hard all night to the point of exhausting her severely and making her sore.

Miyo slid into the water, her own body was still sore from the night before. How could her master still be so vigor for sex? He truly was a devil. Miyo slide herself down onto him and began to move up and down slowly. She felt him rest his hands on her hips and move her faster and harder. She gasped and moaned slightly. As he had her ride him she took a cloth and carefully soaped over his torso and arms. She rinsed them and would wait until he was done to clean the rest of him. "M-master.... master..." She moaned, pressing herself against him. Hoping this good behavior would keep her from more torture.

Marcus slid her off as she was starting to get good and aroused. He stood with his full erection standing stiffly and throbbing as he waited for her to finish his bath. He snapped his fingers while Miyo washed him. Frenchie crawled over and started sucking on his cock, stroking it vigorously as she washed her lower section, letting the water soothe her aching ass and pussy muscles. He stayed still while letting Miyo wash his back, legs, ass, balls, and as much of him as possible. "Pussy seems sore when she was not the one being fucked for 12 hours straight. I wonder what she will do in two nights when it is her turn to ride me or hang on while I fuck her till I stop cumming." He leered at her constantly. His hand reached down while she washed his legs and rubbed her back. His toes on the other hand started rubbing her clit, pinching and tugging it playfully.

Miyo hung her head and attempted to move more quickly, she gasped when she felt him rub her with his toes. She kept her head down and finished cleaning him, then she quickly cleaned herself and got a towel for her master and the inu mimi. "Will master permit me to dry him?" Miyo asked, looking up at him.

As Marcus came. Frenchie sucking it all down and stroking his cock to get as much as possible he released Miyo's clit but still rubbed her back. "Since you seem so wanting to touch your master, Pussy may dry me off." He stood, placing a hand on Miyo first as he moved to the side. "Firstly though you will bathe and dry Frenchie as she has given so much to prove her loyalty to her lord. I think I might just make her the charge over all four of you and the other slaves I plan to buy." Now it made sense why Frenchie was being so enthusiastic. She was looking to be put in charge above all the slaves. The head slave usually got the best treatment and could choose whomever she did not like to service the lord as often or as little as they wanted. Now Miyo was being made to bathe her.

Miyo bathed Frenchie and dried off her master. She knew being head slave meant as close to freedom as she could get. Miyo sighed to herself, knowing that she had to act carefully if she was going to be rewarded like that. She'd had to be better then the others on her first night alone with her master. Although the thought scared her, Miyo decided it was her only shot at possibly being free one day, if she wasn't turned into a Cumming, semen slurping slut along the way.

When the bath was finished Marcus walked to the dining table with Frenchie and Miyo following. As he sat Frenchie used her foot to push Miyo's bowl a little further from Marcus before he sat. Her bowl on his right hand side allowed her it sits right beside him on the floor. As he sat and tucked in slightly the tablecloth was moved and Frenchie pulled his cock out right away, licking and sucking him under the table while food was brought around. His hand slowly caressed her back from her neck down to her tail joint. He looked down at the other three and smiled as they started eating. While Frenchie sucked his cock he talked to each of them. "Thumper, Tell me what you think of being under Frenchie or who you think should be my head slave." The rabbit bowed her head. "Master, it is your decision that you put as your high slave. I am humbly yours and accept your decision." He looked to Fauna next. "Fauna, who do you think should be the head slave and why?" Fauna swallowed a bite of food and commented politely. "My lord's decision is wisdom and is not my place to question or say what my thoughts are." He frowned at each of their answers. Looking to Miyo he asked her. "Pussy, tell me who you think should be head slave and why?" He waited for her answer.

"Master should choose who he wants... none of us should truly have any say." Miyo said, choosing her words carefully, "That is Master's role and that is our role. But, master should be careful... a too willing slave may just be trying to take control." She looked at her master, waiting for him to say something. She sat on the other side of her bowl closer to her master then where Frenchie had pushed her bowl. "But too shy a slave will cause inconvenience..." Miyo added. She had carefully excluded herself from either of these descriptions.

Marcus sat frowning as he contemplated Miyo's words while he filled Frenchie's mouth and stomach with his cum. He pets her head as he climaxed and looked down to Miyo. "Pussy, why did you move your bowl further away? Did you intend to sit at the other end of the table? "He sat for a long moment and commented finally. "I will tell you what. For one day I will have Frenchie in charge over Thumper and Pussy in charge over Fauna. Both of you will be given a list and I will watch from my shadows. There is more to being head slaver than just making sure what the other slaves are doing." He stood brushing Frenchie aside while he left the room heading into a side study.

"No master. That was not what I wanted." Miyo said to herself, she finished her food thinking, she'd have to play the next few days very carefully. But, she didn't want to make enemies out of the other girls. She was still trying to get them all out. If she could. 'I'll come back for them if I have to...' She thought. Then she glanced over at Fauna, watching for the girl's reaction to her master's words.

Fauna walked over with her head bowed in a shameful look. "Master says you are my watch. What do you need of me mistress?" Fauna had the sound of one who had been slave for far too long and probably was born into slavery. She put up no fight and did as she was told as it was all she understood as she waited there by Pussy's feet. Her eyes never rose, even when Marcus was not in the room. Frenchie on the other hand could be heard yelling at Thumpie already as if she were dealing with a hyperactive child. It looked as if Miyo had the easier of assignments and Marcus had done this on purpose. He had probably realized Frenchie was sucking up to him to get the head slave's position and wanted someone to challenge her for it.

Miyo sighed, "Show me where you work. And I'll judge it, and then if it's not good enough I'll tell you what you can do to make it better." She glanced at the room Marcus had gone into, "Maybe if we both work out hardest we will both be rewarded." She looked down at Fauna, "Will you take me?" She had a feeling that the two slaves that had done their jobs the best and that were the most confident with working together would probably come out on top. She followed Fauna.

Fauna led Miyo to the back part of the kitchen where she started by scrubbing dishes. When the dishes were done and they were on their way to where Fauna scrubbed camber pots, Miyo was about to stop her and take up her job, but Marcus appeared and grabbed Miyo by her arm. "The head slave supervises, not labors." When he released her arm he made sure she knew what she was supposed to be doing.

Miyo rubbed her arm slightly where Marcus had grabbed her. She blinked as he walked away. Then she redirected her attention to Fauna, "Good.... I think you're done." 'She's probably hungry after all that work...' Miyo thought, "The day's almost half gone, maybe we should try tp get some food." "But first we should probably go ask out master if he needs anything from us." She and Fauna walked off to find Marcus.

As Miyo headed for Marcus and commented on eating Fauna commented. "Please do not be mad. No gong means food is not ready. I have two more floors of chamber pots to scrub." She went to the next level while Marcus walked up on Miyo. "Pussy is starting to learn what the head slaver does. She has to make sure the cooks in the kitchen have meals ready on time, the other slaves are not slacking off, and make sure any commands I have are being followed. Frenchie is learning that a fresh slave is not as easy to keep in line as she thought."

Miyo looked up at Marcus and nodded, "Oh.... Master why are you helping Pussy so much?" She asked gently, "I thought you would have found Frenchie more.... desirable." She was thinking of how willingly Frenchie leapt for Marcus. Miyo bowed her head, not wanting to anger him with her questions, "Sorry for speaking out of line Master."

Marcus gripped Miyo's face and brought it close to his own. "My plots and my plans have reasons. I give you one truth for asking a question when others would have remained quiet and let things happen. I am looking out for my interests. She sucks my cock and climbs into my bed in hopes it will get her pampered treatment. Though there are benefits to being head slave, pampered treatment is not one if you had not noticed. Answer one question and answer it honestly. If you were lord of a castle would you want your head slave to be the good fuck or the one making sure all the other slaves are doing what is needed?" He released her face to let her think.

"The second one you mentioned... but I am not in such a position to decide." Miyo said. His words had twisted her plans of escape: if she wasn't good to him he'd torture her until she was. And if she was she might not be allowed the freedoms he'd described. Miyo rubbed her jaw which stung, "Sorry Master..."

He smiled to her as he walked off down the hall. "Now you understand there are lessons that no torture can match. I know a leader when I see one and Frenchie is no leader. She is an intimidator, one who tries to take the glory of a battle she did not fight. Fauna is a broken spirit and will do whatever job is assigned no matter how bad. Thumpie is too young and too hyper. She was born slave and will die one, but it will be like training a live spirit that knows nothing else. You are determined and that makes you a leader. You are determined now to escape. It shows in your eyes. You are determined to make sure the others who are under you do not suffer and determined to not suffer for them. That is what makes a leader. You wonder about the lesson, look at the answers. The gong sounds in 10 minutes so go and get Fauna cleaned up as it is my orders."

Miyo went and did as Marcus told her; she repeated his words, careful to leave out what he said about her. She then went down into the kitchen when the gong sounded. She saw that Thumpie and Frenchie were already inside. She and Fauna stood well away from them.

After half of the days work Frenchie looked somewhat on the unnerved side. Thumpie was fidgeting constantly and it was all Frenchie could do to not hit her. Marcus had explained everything to a detail and as she looked at the others she could now see exactly what he was talking about. Frenchie was sucking up to him to try and get the easy jobs, but put her on a difficult task and it was not what she liked or wanted, though she would not gripe to her master. Fauna stood behind Miyo, her head bowed as if not wanting to stick out. She was already submissive, the kind of slave that if she ever got true freedom she would have no clue what to do with it while Thumpie was alive and trying to see everything at once. Someday she might get taken from slavery to be made a guard or spy if she were truly lucky, but for now her lot too was cast. Miyo on the other hand had even proved what he saw to be true. She did not just go and tell Fauna to get cleaned up, most likely she helped her to get cleaned up, putting the smelly chamber pots back in the room and having to clean herself as well.


	4. Fall from a Devil's Grace

Chapter 4: Fall from a Devil's Grace

When their bowls were moved into the dining area none of them were sitting near Marcus's seat. His place sat without anything as if he were not going to be there. When the servants left after setting the bowls on the floor Frenchie opened her mouth softly, but confidently. "Master likes me better than he likes you Pussy. Don't worry, when he makes me head slave I will make sure you still have the easier tasks then Thumpie or Fauna." She ate with flair of confidence as if what she was doing was more right than anyone else knew.

"I don't care which of us he likes better." Miyo said, "And while I will allow the Master to call my Pussy you cannot. And, we'll see about our futures..." She ate quietly, feeling slightly amused at the shocked look on Frenchie's face. 'What's her deal?' She wondered, 'Has this girl been a slave for so long that her mind has been completely twisted?' She sighed inwardly and finished her meal. 'I wonder who the Master is going to choose to sleep with him tonight....?'

As their meals finished Marcus came from a side room and motioned to them. "I have new assignments for each of you. Pussy, for the time till dinner you will be charge over Thumpie. Frenchie, you will charge over Fauna. Fauna is to finish the chamber pot rooms while Thumpie has scrubbing outside the castle walls, yet still on the island." Frenchie gave a half startled look as Thumpie seemed overjoyed about getting to be outside.

Once outside she was scrubbing vines off the wall running at it and leaping to grip and scrub them till they came down. Over and over she continued to work as if this was her life and worth every minute of it. Miyo could see the shoreline from where they were working and could also feel the rune on her neck tingling and burning every time she looked away from her work.

Miyo twitched and rubbed her neck then went back to watching Thumpie. "Do you always have this much energy?" She asked half to none and half the Thumpie and she ran to keep up with her. 'She is a bunny Mimi...' She thought to herself. Ignoring the burning on the back of her neck, she walked to the shoreline and dipped her feet into the water.

No matter how hard Thumpie was working she only seemed to get more and more energy. While Miyo dipped her feet in the ocean her head rammed hard with the pain. She remembered the rule now of no entering the water and wondered how the rune knew. When all the vines were gone she and Thumpie both heard the gong and went inside to a pool to wash up. Frenchie was washing thoroughly as she looked like she had fallen in shit and had to bathe to get rid of it. Fauna just kept shaking her head. "I did try to warn you that you were too close to the shit pit and that it is slippery." Frenchie scowled harshly at her as she bathed to clear the stench. When they all had washed everyone moved down to dinner while Marcus was explaining to 12 other female slaves their duties and that they would be expected to listen to his head slave. As the four entered he turned to them and commented. "I have watched you today and the one who is the most oriented on leadership and my new head slave is Pussy. All slaves will answer to her and she will come with me after dinner." He sat and she noticed her bowl was moved to his left side while the new slaves were setting at the far end of the table.

Miyo blinked and walked up to Marcus, "Thank you, Master." She was partially relieved and partially worried. What would Marcus want her to do after they were done eating? Miyo allowed him to pet her head, her ears, down her back to her tail. It doesn't matter, she told herself, I must do this… I must escape from here…

The other slaves were dismissed for the night, leaving Marcus with Miyo. Marcus lead Miyo up the floors to his personal chambers. Thumpie was already in the room, sprawled out on his bed, vibrators stuck in her ass and pussy and she was moaning wantonly.

"I decided she would have to wait a little bit," Marcus said, gesturing to a door in the far corner of the room, "That will be your sleeping quarters from now on." The room was small, but more furnished then her last room. But, she would not be out of earshot of the events that would be occurring in her master's room. Leering Marcus closed the door on her, leaving her alone.

Miyo did not sleep well; Thumpie was a loud partner in bed, forever screaming out her orgasms, calling for her master. It did not help that Marcus came into her room, and sat upon her bed, while Thumpie sucked his cock. "Well my Pussy does this room trouble you? Do not lie."

"Yes…" The words slipped out of Miyo's teeth at the memory of her punishments. Marcus' fingers stroked her belly, "Then that is all you needed to say. Tomorrow you will be moved." He slipped out of the room, Thumpie, cum still leaking out of her mouth and other holes, crawling after him.

In the morning Miyo was shown to another room by a timid looking mouse-mimi. Marcus was waiting in the room for her. On the bed there were four sets of… what Miyo could only assume were meant to be clothes, but only the barest of. There was four pairs of underwear, that tiny, would barely cover anything. And four pairs of strapless braws that had holes where her nipples would poke out. The 'clothes' came in black, white, blue and red. There was also a pair of grey gloves. Marcus smirked at Miyo, "These are the clothes that you will wear. The glove you will put on with all of them, if there is a slave miss-behaving you will touch them with it and they will be sent to me for punishment. Failure to do so will result," He slid his fingers over her ass, "in your… punishment…"

Miyo nodded and reached for the white pair, but Marcus grabbed her wrist, "Not so fast… the colors reflect my mood. White is for when I am content, Blue, only a little angry, Red I am angry, and woe to my slaves the day you wear black." Marcus reached forward and picked up the blue pair, "You will wear this, since you did not ask which color you should wear, and second, you did not come greet me this morning. It is the head slave's duty to…" He smirked, and un-did her collar "Awaken me…. And retire me before I am with my nightly slave. Don't take the removal of your collar for granted, I still have magic that will keep you on this islad." With that Marcus sat on her bed and un-did his pants, "You're a little behind, but I shall give you a chance to redeem yourself, Pussy…." So, Miyo put on her clothes and knelt in between his knees.

The following week was primarily uneventful, Miyo did not have to punish anyone, nor did she really have to pleasure Marcus. Except before bed and in the morning, it was Fauna's turn the last night of the week and she kept her eyes on the ground, not even looking at Miyo as she was forced to give Marcus head. Swallowing the last of the cum, Miyo retreated to her room.

The next day she woke up Marcus and joined him and Fauna in the bath tub. The mouse-mimi from the other day had replaced her in her job of bathing Marcus. Miyo however, was a little miffed that the mouse girl had to dry her as well. Afterwards, Miyo waited for Marcus to tell her what to wear, "Wear the black today… I want to see how my slaves react when they think I am in the foulest mood." Miyo gulped but nodded and put on the outfit.

The slaves seemed nervous, the worst however, was Fauna, already completely obedient and skittish, she let out a little squeak of fear every time she saw Miyo. The day was almost over, with no incidents, until, Miyo saw Fauna carrying a tray of food up to Marcus' room. When Fauna saw Miyo she jumped, loosing her grip on the tray, food and shards of plates scattered the floor. Miyo rushed to help while Fauna apologized over and over again. When everything was clean and Fauna had a fresh tray she whispered, "I'm late… I'm going to be punished aren't I?"

Miyo shook her head and took the tray, "No." She climbed the steps to his room; she would just leave it at the door. But, she didn't get the chance, the door was flung open, tentacles reached out and dragged her in, the food once again crashed to the floor. Marcus was sitting in a chair, glaring at her, "You disobeyed me Pussy….now… how should I punish you?"

His tentacles were wrapped around her legs at knees and ankles, arms at the elbows and wrists, pinning them to her sides and around her throat, so tight she could barely breathe let alone scream in fear. "…M…Ma…" She couldn't get any words out.

"Be silent Pussy!" Marcus hissed, "You disobeyed me, neglected your duties and took a slave's job for her!" The tentacles pulled her close, and a portal opened beneath them. Together they dropped into the dungeons of the castle. Darkness rushed around Miyo, she shut her eyes and after a moment was thrown onto her hands and knees, they were on solid ground again.

In the next second the tentacles were pulling at her clothes, ripping them from her body. Miyo spun around, anger filling her; she had grown tired of this man and his actions, desperate. She clawed at him and was surprised to hear a cry of pain that was not her own, Marcus took a step back; she had put three neat deep cuts into the side of her face, all dribbling blood. But, instead of being angry Marcus laughed, "So bold!" Once again, the now nude Miyo was grabbed by his tentacles and she was pulled close, "You still have such a strong spirit in you, you managed to destroy the worm I placed in you, heh…looks like your magic is formidable after all."

"M-magic?" Miyo stammered, surprised and taken off guard that he had not killed her on the spot for attacking him.

Marcus leaned towards her, "Would you like to play a game, my Pussy? If you win, I will explain everything. If not… you will be punished," the tentacles tightened momentarily, "severely."

"I… I'll play…"

"Very good…"


	5. The Game

Warning: Torture, nudity

Marcus dropped her on her ass, falling onto the cold stone floor stung. Miyo got to her feet wincing, and then let out a tiny yelp as Marcus gripped her right nipple and pulled her close, until she was nearly touching him. "This game is very simple: I will test your magic, if you can stay hidden from my powers and off this island for more then 30 seconds, I will tell you everything you want to know about your magic. And who knows," He released her nipple, grinning demonically, "If you truly impress me, you may even earn the freedom you so desire. …And if you loose, well, I'm sure you can't even imagine what will happen to you."

Another portal opened beside them, Miyo could see it lead to a study, Marcus walked in and she followed. The room was lined with many, many books, couches and a desk in the center. Behind the desk was a large red chair with dark brown, almost black wood. The room was lit by a large chandelier from the ceiling it cast a golden red light over everything. It was decent lighting, but it gave everything a sinister look. Marcus sat down in the chair behind the desk, one of his tentacles pulled a smaller, pale silver chair forward and placed it on the other side of the desk. Miyo sat as Marcus pulled out a piece of paper from the desk.

"This is the contract for our little wager, so you know I can't back out on you…" The paper was a scroll, rolled together with a black stone covering, the ink was red and it shone in the eerie gold-red light from above. Miyo read it carefully, and what he said was true. Marcus held up a pen, "Just sign…"

"You first."

Marcus laughed again, sneering a little and signed his name at the bottom. Miyo took the pen and did as well. When it was done Marcus rolled up the scroll and placed it upon the desk. Then he waved a hand through the air, something washed over Miyo and she felt a strange lifting in her body.

"I have unsealed the Mark the Dove Guard placed on you, sealing your magic. And, amplified it a little bit of my own magic powers. Now, you can turn your thoughts to reality, use them to do your best to win this game." Marcus said leaning back in his chair, "The game starts…now."

Miyo squeezed her eyes shut and imagined herself far away from the island, the last place she remembered outside: the Forest of the Serlien Court. She opened her eyes and she was there. Closing her eyes again, she imagined herself with a completely different appearance and ten other 'Miyos' beside her. She knew it had worked because of the slight rustling of clothes and movement beside her. Then, she imagined them all in different places, and the absence of noise had told her it had happened. Let Marcus find her now…

Meanwhile, back in his study, Marcus re-unrolled the scroll with their signatures and smirked down at it. Looking up at the spot where Miyo had previously been standing he snapped his fingers. Miyo reappeared in her disguise, along with all the other copies. "Welcome back…"

Miyo gaped at him as a rushing wind filled the room, her enchantments vanished, leaving her as naked as before. Marcus merely leered at her, "That was 20 seconds, you lost my dear."

He laid the scroll out before her, letting her see it again. As she looked at it, she words rearranged themselves. The contract now stated that she had signed her soul over…. To Marcus… Miyo's through felt cotton dry, she couldn't even swallow. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Now you will never leave, even though you know of your powers. You couldn't escape from here even when you used them…" Marcus said, watching her carefully, "That is your punishment. I know how much you wanted freedom, and now I've taken your last chance away from you." He waived a hand through the air and Miyo felt her knees give out, she crumpled to the floor, looking up she saw Marcus holding something in his hand, it was a glowing sphere, "Your magic is mine now."

Miyo heard him seal her magic away in a drawer; heard the lock click with a sudden finality. A surge of rage suddenly filled her body and she got to her feet, "You…cheated…" She licked her lips, her voice had no air to it.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You cheated." Miyo said again, her voice stronger, "You lied to me you disgusting bastard!"

CRACK! A tentacle extended from his body, hitting her in the side of the head and sent her sprawling. She landed on the floor a few feet away, knocking over a chair as she went. The tentacle reached out again, wrapping around her ankle; she was dragged forwards, to Marcus' feet. His horns had extended again; "Pussy… I was lenient enough, I could have tortured you again for even agreeing to try to escape, but I didn't. Now you are complaining that you lost?! You should have been more careful! Now you will be in pain!"

A portal opened again and they dropped back down into the dungeons. Miyo was dropped to the ground and she scrambled to her feet looking around. There were three cages lined up against the far wall, he'd taken her to a different room. Two of the cages housed a girl who was tied to some type of contraption. The girls' bodies were forced into a spread eagled position, hoisted above the ground in the cages by chains, their womanhoods and asses hanging over a bowl filled with a strange liquid. Though nothing seemed to be touching them besides the chains they were writhing and crying out.

Marcus strode forward into one of the cages and went into it, "This is the Fuck-Me Maiden. I'm sure you can see whats happening. I placed a worm in these girls that will set off a reaction in their body when they are near my cum, they will be filled with a longing and agony. Makenah (he gripped the hair of the girl in front of him) and Luna have been in these for three days."

He pulled the girl's face close to his own, "And your ready to get out aren't you?" The two girls nodded eagerly, moaning. Marcus chuckled and released Makenah. He left the cage and his tentacles grabbed Miyo, forcing her into the eagles spread position. He chained her in the third cage and undid his pants. Moving closer he began to rub himself against her pussy lips, not entering but rubbing there and her clit. Miyo's body grew hot and her fluids began to dribble to the floor after just a few moments, "Can you feel your worm?" Marcus hissed to her before stepping away.

The absence of his dick pressed to her body was nearly enough to make her moan then and there, but she bit her lip. Marcus then came into a fresh bowl and put it below her body, desire swept over her in a heavy rush. Miyo kept biting her lip and she felt a dribble of blood go down her chin. Marcus then slid a new collar around her neck, "The magic in this will keep you from dying, I can't say if it will keep you sane of not."

He stepped out of the cage and shut the door locking it, "For your actions my Pussy, you will be in this cage for a week."

Marcus then freed the two other girls who eagerly let him fuck them multiple times. Grinning at her Marcus left Miyo in the cage, the desire burning through her body. Leaving Miyo to wonder if she would survive this torture, or go insane?


End file.
